Network architectures have been developed based on integrating software defined network (SDN) and network functions virtualization (NFV) concepts. SDN includes separation of the control plane and the data plane in network nodes similar to network devices, such as routers and switches, and the abstraction of the control plane into a more modular and layered architecture. NFV uses virtualization to remove dependency on specialized hardware and to consolidate many different network equipment types onto industry standard high volume servers, switches and storage, which may be located in data centers, network nodes and in the end user premises. In the SDN and NFV architecture, latency and load balancing are the two main challenges for deploying and migrating new and existing services.